Field of the Invention
Our invention relates to a storage bag. More specifically, our invention relates to a storage bag with features that facilitate sealing and unsealing the bag, as well as a storage bag that includes features for distinguishing the bag from other storage bags.
Related Art
Storage bags made from flexible plastic materials are well known. Such storage bags are made in a variety of sizes, and can be used to contain a variety of items, including food, utensils, clothing, tools, etc. Such storage bags often include some type of zipper-like closure mechanism to releasably seal the interior of the bag. Plastic storage bags with closure mechanisms are sold by the assignee of the present application under the ZIPLOC® trademark.
The closure mechanisms of plastic storage bags often include two interlocking structures that are provided on or near lips at the top of the bag. In order to seal the closure mechanism, a user will run his or her fingers along the closure mechanism, squeezing the interlocking members together. It is often easier to cause the interlocking members to become fully engaged throughout their length if the operation is performed in a certain manner, although a user may not necessarily be aware of the proper technique for performing the operation.
To open the bag, the user grasps the lips, and pulls the interlocking structures apart. Plastic storage bags, however, usually have slick surfaces that are difficult to grasp. Moreover, it is often easier to pull the interlocking structures apart if the bag is grasped in certain areas, and a certain motion is applied to the interlocking members. As with sealing the bag, however, a user may not necessarily be aware of the proper technique to unseal the bag.
Due to their vast functionality, storage bags are often placed in locations with other storage bags. For example, storage bags containing different products are often stored in a refrigerator or in a freezer. In such cases, it can be difficult to quickly or easily discern the contents of one bag from another.
It would be beneficial, therefore, to provide storage bags with features for making the storage bags easier to seal and to unseal. Further, it would be beneficial to provide storage bags that can be easily distinguished from each other.